ANTI THE infinite HOLiC
by ArtemisBelgrund
Summary: Fantasy Cinema, la utopía creada por un grupo de maestros y alquimistas, los cuales buscan la eliminación total y completa de la tristeza, implantando una 'felicidad artificial' en todo habitante. Alfred,llamado 'Dr. Realist' sigue en busca de la 'Luz' que atraviese pasado, presente y futuro. Pero sus planes cambiarán cuando aquel sujeto del esqueleto se atraviese en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**_||Well, es un proyecto de fanfic basado en el MMD.(?) Veré como queda n'stuff, a ver si debería seguirlo o no, pero es que realmente me gustó mucho la idea y la historia y sjhdgshfgsjd carajos. _**

**_Ojalá no salga imbécil(?). Igual cambiaré algunas cosas, 'cuz yes. La idea no es robar todo(?) sino basarse :v_**

**_Well, si lees, awesome, si no...Gracias por revisar la notificación :'D_**

**_Besos!||_**

**P.S: **'a.t.R' significa 'After the Revolution'. Se explicaría más adelante :v (?)

* * *

**De como el alquimista decidió alejarse de todo.**

_Luego de la revolución científica más grande de la historia, el mundo tal y como se conocía un siglo atrás cambió completamente. La mayoría de las teorías comenzaron a ser rebatidas a lo largo del mundo, tanto por expertos físicos y temporales, como por los que fueron llamados 'nuevos alquimistas'. Los expertos temporales fueron quienes supieron encontrar una forma en que los deseos de las personas fuesen concedidos, creando una dimensión alternativa donde no existe la tristeza: Fantasy Cinema._

_Mientras tanto, estos alquimistas, científicos ocultos de la Revolución, siguen en busca de la 'Luz concurrente', rayo que atravesaba pasado, presente, y futuro, buscando cómo mejorar aún más esta dimensión creada, encontrando por medio de la alquimia, la existencia de la vida eterna, desligándose de sus parámetros científicos._

_Aunque muchos de ellos sabían que eso iba contra las leyes de la vida. Por mantener a un ser querido contigo..._

_¿Pagarías el precio?_

* * *

_Dimensión: Fantasy Cinema / 700 a.t.R_

Las calles de Fantasy Cinema estaban desiertas a esas horas. No era extraño, después de todo, existía un toque de queda para aquellos residentes de esa ciudad. Los maestros temporales debían reabastecer de energía a la pequeña dimensión, lo cual nunca fue un trabajo sencillo. Desde que descubriesen la antimateria, y el como manejarla para convertirla en energía, supieron que tradaba bastantes horas en cargarse del todo, y la fuente de energía no era problema más para agregar a la lista.

¿Las cualidades de Fantasy Cinema?

La dimensión en sí parece tener vida propia. Fue creada como una utopía luego de las grandes guerras y el Fin del Mundo, como fue conocido para la mayoría de las naciones del planeta. De eso, no quedaba más que escombros y recuerdos de los muertos. Los pocos sobrevivientes, junto a los creadores de la Gran Revolución científica, crearon la llamada 'dimensión de los desamparados', a la cual se le nombró posteriormente 'Fantasy Cinema', donde todo sobreviviente de la guerra, hombre, mujer, y niños, fuesen acogidos, con la seguridad de no volver a sentir tristeza jamás.

Eso era lo que, precisamente, ofrecía Fantasy Cinema.

Una utopía donde los deseos se eran concedidos. Donde se borraban las memorias pasadas, y donde la felicidad rondaba el aire.

¿El precio? Obedecer ciegamente a los grandes dirigentes, los maestros temporales, quienes regían Fantasy Cinema de forma que todo ciudadano dentro de la dimensión obedeciese sus reglas. Un precio pequeño por la utopía de no volver a sentir dolor.

Eso pensaban todos.

O mejor dicho, eso tenían instalado en sus mentes. No necesitaban pensar. Todo estaba dado. Y así debían ser felices.

¿Era eso felicidad realmente?

Dentro de los cuerpos dirigentes de Fantasy Cinema, se encontraban dos bloques: Uno de ellos dirigido por los líderes de la Gran Revolución, los maestros temporales, quienes se encargaban de la administración de energía en el interior de la dimensión, la dosis gradual de felicidad, el suprimir recuerdos, etc.

El otro, compuesto por los alquimistas, quienes en su mayoría seguían empeñados en la tardea impuesta por las grandes cabezas: Encontrar la forma de concebir la vida eterna, lo cual sería lo último para hacer de Fantasy Cinema una utopía del 100%.

Todos estaban empeñados en tal tarea, menos uno, al cual sus compañeros comenzaron a llamar 'Dr. Realist' por el poco empeño que ponía en la tarea.

Conocido normalmente como Realist, aún cuando su nombre fuese Alfred Jones: Uno de los pocos pertenecientes a una de las grandes naciones que pereció en la gran guerra.

Las salas de los alquimistas se dividían en cuartos personalizados, hasta la hora en que toda persona viva debía asistir a la charla de los Dirigentes.

Tocaron la alarma, a la cual Alfred alzó la cabeza con torpeza. Había estado durmiendo desde la mañana y, probablemente, le volverían a llamar por no hacer su trabajo.

Salió de su cuarto, dejando la mesa tal cual y como la encontró, mientras veía a todos los demás alquimistas marchando hacia el centro de Fantasy Cinema.

—¿Que tal todo, Dr. Realist? ¿Aún buscando la luz? —Se burló un sujeto que pasó a su lado, golpeándole el hombro, mientras avanzaba junto a otro grupo de sus 'compañeros de trabajo'.

Alfred se había resignado hace bastante a esa realidad.

¿Qué tenía de malo el buscar cómo reescribir la realidad en lugar de la vida eterna?

Movió la cabeza, avanzando con las manos en los bolsillos. Al salir de la Gran Manzana, pudo ver, como siempre, a lo que él llamaba los 'zombies' de Fantasy Cinema.

Todas esas personas que obedecían ciegamente a los Dirigentes, las cuales llevaban además una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Las que nunca cuestionaban nada.

La verdad es que Fantasy Cinema le daba asco.

Alzó la vista al gran tumulto de gente en el centro de la ciudad, quienes ya miraban hacia el pedestal preparado y las sillas alrededor de éste. Obviamente hablaría el de siempre,Ludwig .Alfred esperó pacientemente, sentado en la primera fila, junto con el resto de los alquimistas, para volver a oír el mismo discurso de siempre, hablando de la creación de Fantasy Cinema y los propósitos principales de los Dirigentes y los alquimistas.

La perfecta alianza, que todo estaría bien por siempre.

"Lies."

—Y como sabemos todos...—Alfred despertó justo a tiempo para el final del discurso. La frase que todo el mundo alababa por encima de todo.

—¡"Fantasy Cinema wird ewig leben"!—Gritaban a coro todos los asistentes, como siempre. El ojiazul se quedó con la vista fija en aquel podía seguir en esa farsa.

Se puso de pie antes que finalizase la ceremonia, cosa que no sorprendía para nada a Ludwig, ni a los otros maestros temporales. El único que, remotamente, alzó la vista para notarle, fue Kiku, al cual Alfred consideraba el más astuto de los cinco no se quedó. Se sentía asfixiado. Debía huir."Las utopías...no existen. No son científicamente correctas. Por eso no debería existir Fantasy Cinema."

En su camino de huida, chocó con un sujeto de la última fila, al cual vio de reojo. Era un tanto bajo, de grandes cejas, rubio, y de ojos increíblemente verdes, aunque aquello no llamó su atención.

Lo que atrajo su vista fue el hecho de verle abrazado a algo que parecía ser un esqueleto.

—Tú...

No tuvo tiempo para oír algo más de su boca. Las personas de Fantasy Cinema comenzaban a dispersarse. Lo último que alcanzó a ver cuando la masa le alejó, fue la espalda de aquel sujeto, quien seguía acariciando con una de sus manos el cráneo de su tuvo que pensar demasiado para entender porqué nadie había dicho nada ante aquella escena.

"Fantasy Cinema is wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludos!  
Lamento la tardanza, pero asuntos familiares y de trabajo me mantuvieron un tanto ocupada. Espero poder subir capítulo cada fin de semana. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me dan muchos ánimos.**

**Son unas personas geniales, muchas gracias por leer~ Ains, que me pondré sentimental.  
Mejor les dejo con el capítulo dos, a ver que tal sigue todo esto.  
¿De veras creen que Arthur sea la luz que tanto busca Alfred?  
Veamos!  
**

* * *

_"Draco in fabula_  
_In dracone hora_  
_In dracone spes_  
_In dracone error_  
_In dracone veritas_  
_In dracone somnium_  
_In dracone factum_  
_In dracone causa_  
_In dracone amor"_

_Would you guess who's the dragon?_

* * *

**Lo que sucede una, sucede dos veces.**

Quizá fuese que todos esperaban que se retirara en algún momento.  
Quizá todos creían, para sus adentros, que él era el único que estaba 'loco' por no ser feliz en aquella utopía creada por el hombre.

Pero aquel día en que Alfred empacó todo lo necesario en su bolso y lo cargó a su espalda, mirando tras de sí la Gran Manzana, nadie le detuvo. Absolutamente nadie. Aunque sabía que no podría irse sin tener repercusiones de alguna forma. Los Dirigentes jamás habían perdonado algún crimen, desde que él tenía memoria.

Y él no sería la excepción.

Avanzó por las calles de Fantasy Cinema, las cuales parecían tener el mismo ritmo calmo de siempre. No comprendía aquello. Todo lo que esas personas creían que era su vida, estaba prefabricado. No era real, y ellos no habían hecho nada por obtenerlo. No conocerían jamás lo que era la satisfacción de superarse, de lograr algo por si mismos, porque todo se les había dado al momento de entrar en aquella dimensión artificial. Nada fue ganado. Y aquellos seres...Los zombies, parecían no notarlo. Seguramente ellos seguían en una felicidad constante, sin ser capaces de sentir o pensar algo diferente a ello.

Era enfermizo verlo.  
Era enfermizo observarlo y no sentirse capaz de cambiarlo.

Estaba seguro que los Dirigentes seguían muy felices con su falsa utopía. Las utopías eran un maldito error. Él, como alquimista, jamás debió siquiera aceptar estar dentro.  
Aunque claro, luego de la gran guerra, no tenía muchas opciones.

_"Enough, Alfred."_ Se obligó a parar los pensamientos. Debía encontrar un sitio por el cual quedarse al menos por aquella noche. No quería sufrir los patrullajes luego del toque de queda. Quizá una pensión cercana, estaría bien. A los criminales o desertores les daban, mínimo, un período de gracia de un mes.

Tenía un mes para lograr huir. Luego, ni él tenía idea de lo que sucedería. Y mejor descansar la mente un segundo antes de seguir pensando.  
Tenía una cosa en mente, y tendría que cumplirla en el plazo de un mes.

_"Encontrar la luz...Y evitar que encuentren la fórmula de la vida eterna."_

Sonaba a una misión suicida, dentro de aquel mundo enfermo lleno de zombies sonrientes. No podía contar con que existiese una resistencia. Lo dudaba, realmente. Cualquier persona en aquel sitio estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio por no sentir dolor jamás. Todos lo habían hecho, y nadie cuestionaba.  
Era malditamente perfecto.

Encontró un hostal a varias cuadras del centro de Fantasy Cinema. Como supuso, no había casi ningún hospedado. Quizá fuese el único, no lo sabía realmente. Pagó lo necesario para dos semanas, pidiendo el último piso. No quería interrupciones innecesarias cuando comenzara a trabajar.

—¡Oh, olvidaba avisarle...! —Le detuvo la casera, cuando el rubio estaba a mitad de la primera escalera. Alfred volteó la vista ligeramente. Le enfermaba la sonrisa estática de aquella mujer que ni conocía.—En aquel piso vive otro chico.

—¿Qué? —Musitó el ojiazul, tragando saliva, algo tenso. ¿Otra persona? Eso era algo que defintivamente no quería. —Disculpe...Creí haber pedido el último piso y...

—Obviamente le escuché, señor Jones. —Sonrió la mujer, extendiéndole una bandeja con galletas al rubio.—Pero, lamentablemente, tendrá que compartir piso con el otro joven.

_"No, no y mil veces no."_

—¿Cree que se desocupe un piso de aquí a una semana? —Preguntó. Si bien no había demasiados hospedados en el hostal, cada piso tenía al menos a una persona. Pero él necesitaba un piso entero al menos. Sin preguntas, sin interrupciones molestas.

Seh, debía ser la única persona en todo Fantasy Cinema que no disfrutase de nada a su alrededor.

—Probablemente...—Murmuró la mujer, volviendo a insistir con la bandeja de galletas. Alfred tomó una y la guardó en su bolsillo. Prefería cocinarse él, gracias.—Pero de momento, existen dos apartamentos en el último piso. Uno ya está ocupado. El otro puede usarlo usted.

_"Fuck it."_

—Lo tomo. —Siseó, algo cansado, subiendo las escaleras, ignorando olímpicamente las siguientes palabras de la mujer. Sólo logró captar un muy sutil 'cuidado'.

Subir ocho pisos en escaleras no era algo tan cómodo para el norteamericano, quien cargaba un bolso realmente pesado al hombro. Pero al menos llegó a su apartamento, abriendo la puerta de éste para encerrarse de una vez.

Alfred seguía refiriéndose a si mismo como 'norteamericano', a pesar de que ya no existiera nación alguna, y sólo estuviese Fantasy Cinema.

_"Inclusive te quitan esa identidad..."_ pensó, dejando el bolso en el suelo mientras observaba aquel apartamento. Era bastante cómodo para ser sólo un hostal, pero claro, aquello no era sorpresa. Estaba viviendo en una utopía después de todo.  
Sacó la galleta de su bolsillo y la lanzó a la basura.

Al menos ya había solucionado el tema del lugar en que se quedaría. Esperaba que los Dirigentes apelasen al plazo normal de gracia para un autoexiliado. O que no le tomaran en cuenta.  
Obviamente la primera opción era lo más acertado.

Suspiró, dejándose caer al sofá, cuando una melodía llamó su atención. No provenía de los pisos de abajo, pues se escuchaba demasiado cerca.  
Era un violín. Un muy sutil violín, aunque no parecía ser tocado manualmente. Quizá fuese una grabación, o algo parecido.

La curiosidad, oh la curiosidad atrapó al alquimista, quien comenzó a caminar, guiado por aquella melodía suave y atrayente. No notó cuando se había alejado de su cómoda posición de descanso, llevado por sus piernas hacia la puerta. Se sentía hipnotizado. La melodía suave le llamaba. Era extraño. Había oído antes, por los antiguos maestros de la alquimia, sobre lazos invisibles que atraían sin que lo notasen.

Lazos que superaban la barrera del espacio-tiempo.  
Lazos que perduraban.

_"Lazos inmortales...La luz."_

Aquel era el principio de todo alquimista, aunque claro, aquellos contratados por los maestros temporales y los Dirigentes tenían como meta el encontrar el elixir de la vida eterna. Algo que, para Alfred, insultaba a la verdadera labor de los nuevos alquimistas.

Por eso odiaba a los Dirigentes. A Fantasy Cinema.  
No debían existir.

La puerta del apartamento contiguo estaba levemente abierta. Alfred no estaba pensando mucho para ése instante. Lo único que llenaba su mente era aquella melodía, y el lazo invisible que tironeaba de él para que siguiera avanzando, contra la privacidad de su vecino, contra sus propios deseos.  
No comprendía que hacía, pero supo al segundo de oír la melodía, que era necesario.

Empujó la puerta lo suficiente como para entrar, mirando fijamente la figura de un sujeto delgado, que parecía estar bailando de forma lentísima, abrazando a alguien.  
No, corrección: Abrazando _algo_.

La luz tenue que entraba por las cortinas de aquel apartamento extraño dejaba al sujeto danzante cubierto por una extraña sombra. Alfred siguió con la vista fija en sus movimientos gráciles, en su andar, mientras la melodía parecía aumentar de volumen en su cabeza.  
No fue hasta que el sonido se hizo insoportable que captó qué ocurría en aquella habitación, y aquello le dejó en estado de shock momentáneo.  
El sujeto era un rubio de tamaño promedio, y el _algo_ con el cual danzaba...  
...era un esqueleto.

El alquimista se llevó una mano a la frente, apretando esta con fuerza, mientras una imagen nítida venía a ella. Era la misma figura. Aquel mismo muchacho, con el esqueleto en sus brazos, luego de la charla de los Dirigentes. Con quien había chocado en su huída.  
¿Qué estaba pasándole?

La melodía fue en aumento, no cesaba. Comenzó a sentir que se descompensaba, y los oídos le reventarían dentro de muy poco.  
La figura se giró de forma grácil hacia él, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el cráneo de su esqueleto.

—I've found you,_ finally_.

Alfred quiso decir algo, entenderle. Alcanzó a llevarse una mano a la garganta, tosiendo de forma enfermiza, mientras caía al suelo.  
Y todo se fue a negro.

* * *

_—Arthur...Arthur, Can you hear me?_

_Espabiló un poco al oír aquella voz. Sus ojos se estaban abriendo nuevamente a la realidad. A su alrededor no veía más que escombros, fuego y destrucción._

_Inglaterra estaba por caer, tal y como muchas otras naciones._

_Caer, para una nación en guerra, en una guerra como aquella, significaba algo tan simple y frío como la muerte._

_—Yes...I hear you._

_—We've to get otta here._

_—I can't..._

_Unos brazos le cargaron con sumo cuidado, alejándose de aquel sitio lleno de escombros grises que alguna vez fue parte de las residencias en Liverpool._

_Su conocimiento le comenzaba a abandonar. La guerra estaba por acabar, según las palabras de aquellos que se hacían llamar 'Maestros temporales'. Ellos habían anunciado el cese al fuego para fines de Julio._

_¿Es que acaso mintieron?_

_—Take me home..._

_—Arthur, there's no home anymore._

_—That's a lie..._

_Ellos habían anunciado cese al fuego, de lo contrario, una entrada a aquella dimensión en que todo era posible. Donde nada malo ocurriría jamás._

_Donde ellos dos podrían vivir felices para siempre._

_'Fantasy Cinema'_

_Sintió cómo el más alto le dejaba de pie otra vez. Al menos ahora lograba mantenerse así. Agarró la mano del otro con fuerza, mientras le sonreía._

_Arthur tenía fe en que nada sucedería aquel día. En que tanto él como su amado tendrían todo bajo control._

_Nada saldría mal._

_Una bomba estalló a su lado. Los brazos del más alto le cubrieron para seguir corriendo._

_Todas las noticias de paz eran mentiras._

_Todas las noticias de reconstrucción de la Tierra eran mentiras._

_El mundo era un mar de muerte y destrucción._

_No existía posibilidad alguna de que fuese reconstruido._

_Y la resistencia lo sabía._

_Las naciones resistentes lo sabían._

_Arthur lo sabía._

_Y aún así jamás fue capaz de decírselo._

_—Promise me one thing._

_—Can we talk about this later?_

_—Please..._

_La sombra del más alto le cubrió por entero._

_Arthur se inclinó para dejar un beso sutil en sus labios, sellando aquella promesa que llevaría por la eternidad._

_—Promise me that I'll find you in the future._

_—Why you say that?_

_Arthur no logró responder a tiempo. Los gritos comenzaron a cubrir aquel sitio. Lo único que vio antes de sentir su cabeza estrellarse contra un muro de granito, fue el rostro del ojiazul, quien le sonreía levemente..._

_...Mientras una bala atravesaba su corazón._

_Aquella imagen sólo podía significar una cosa._

_Arthur lo sabía. Inglaterra siempre lo supo. Él tenía claro que, por ser cobijo de Fantasy Cinema, jamás moriría._

_Pero también sabía que aquel que más amaba moriría por él._

_Un sonido en su comunicador le llevó a la realidad otra vez._

_Tres pitidos. La revolución había terminado. Los Dirigentes habían ganado, y los sobrevivientes ya estaban entrando a su nueva realidad controlada._

_Arthur ignoró todo aquello, poniéndose de pie, con la vista algo borrosa. Aquel golpe logró sacarle un buen manchón rojizo de la coronilla. Caminó a tientas, antes de arrodillarse para mirar el cuerpo frente a él._

_Sus manos alzaron el cuerpo del menor con cuidado, atrapándole en su regazo. Cerró los ojos, mientras unas lágrimas caían por las mejillas manchadas en ceniza. Sólo le quedaba cumplir su promesa en un futuro, pues el presente ya no estaría jamás._

_Estados Unidos había caído._

_Y él cumpliría su promesa._

_Rompiendo las leyes para lograrlo._


End file.
